Cupcakes
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Tokito and Kubota try to make cupcakes. Chaos ensues.  .  .   Toki/Kubo


Cupcakes

"Hey Kubo-chan, what's this?" Tokito asks, running up to me, clutching a colourful box in his hands.

"Cupcake mix."

"Can we get it?"

I pause, then nod. "Put it in the basket. Oh and we need icing."

"Huh?"

"Come on." I lead Tokito back to the baking asle, walking down the row. "What flavour of icing do you want?"

"I dunno. You pick."

"What flavour is the cupcake mix?"

"Um. . ." Tokito squints at the box and I smile. "Devil's food cake."

"Then we'll get chocolate icing." I grab a tub of the icing, pause, then return it to the basket.

"Kubo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I thought that we could make the icing ourselves."

"Oh. Okay!"

I continue shopping, smiling as Tokito runs off again. He reappears as I near the check-out line, arms full of ramune.

"We're out of it and it's on sale." His voice dares me to argue and I laugh.

"Hai, hai." I grin lightly, allowing him to dump the bottles on the conveyor belt. I add the other items that I have, watching Tokito as he heads to the end of the checkout asle, waiting for me. I pay, then head over to Tokito's side, smiling down at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go home. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Shut up."

"Hai, hai." I follow Tokito out of the store, letting him run ahead. He's so full of life. . . He stops and turns around, his violet eyes bright with excitement.

"Hey Kubo-chan, can we make the cupcakes when we get home?"

"Sure."

Tokito turns back around, heading off again. I follow him at a slower pace, watching him. Since he entered my life, my life has been. . . different. There has been more. . . life, one could say. More excitement. We finally reach the apartment, Tokito dashing up the stairs while I take the elevator. When I arrive on the fourth floor, I find the door to our apartment wide open, Tokito's shoes lying haphazardly by the entrance.

"Tokito, pick up your shoes."

"But I wanna make cupcakes!"

"Not until you pick up your shoes. Besides, I'm carrying the bags."

"Oh. Right." He comes over as I put the sacks on the floor, pulling off my own shoes, lining them up against the wall. Tokito copies me, then helps me carry the bags into the kitchen. We unload them, leaving the cupcake mix and frosting out on the counter. I smile slightly as Tokito grabs a bowl, dropping it on the counter. "What else?"

"Milk, oil, water, two eggs." I read off the box, then move to get the right measuring equipment as Tokito grabs the other ingredients.

"Now what?"

"Add them to the bowl." I hand him what he needs and he dumps them in the bowl along with the cupcake mix, stirring them. The mix is soon stirred and I smile at Tokito. "Now we cook them."

"Oh."

I smile as I dump the mix into the proper pan, then slide it into the oven. "We can make the icing now."

"Finally!" Tokito grabs the ingredents I tell him, setting them on the counter.

We start to make the icing, adding different ingrediants to the bowl. when everything is added, I hand the electric beater to Tokito, turning. "You mix that. I'll be back."

"But. . ." Tokito starts to protest.

"Don't worry, you can do it. Just mix it for a few minutes until it gets thick."

"Fine."

I smile at Tokito, who frowns at me. "You'll do fine."

"Just go."

I nod, turning, walking into the bathroom. When I finish, I head out onto the balcony, pulling a cigarette from the pack in my pocket. I light it, then lean against the railing of the balcony, staring out over the city. The sun is sinking in the west, painting the sky red and orange. The buildings are backlit, dark, marked only by tiny lights. It's beautiful out here, but the beauty is suddenly marred by a shout from inside.

"Oh SHIT!"

I drop my cigarette, crushing it under my foot, running back inside. I don't want to admit it, but I'm worried about Tokito. It sounded bad. . . I stop in the doorway of the kitchen, a smile starting to tug at the edges of my lips.

Tokito is standing in the middle of the kitchen, stuck halfway between a fighting stance and a running stance. The beater is clutched in his left hand, his right hand in a tight fist. He, along with the walls, floor, ceiling and most all the appliances, is covered with globs of chocolate frosting. His violet eyes are wide, a dazed and slightly confused expression in them.

"Tokito? What happened?"

He glowers at me, his violet eyes narrowing as he realizes I'm trying not to laugh. "It exploded."

That sentence, combined with his look, cracks my barrier, laughter bubbling forth. Tokito growls, throwing a glob of frosting at me.

I dodge it eaisly, laughing still. My laughter finally dies and I step forward, leaning into Tokito. I lick a blob of frosting from his nose, making him jump. He smacks me with the blender and I wince slightly, pulling back. Tokito's cheeks are flushed with a blush, his violet eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Well. . . we'll just have to clean this up, won't we now?"

"Fine." Tokito sighs, setting the beater back on the counter. I grab his arm as he walks past, turning him towards me. I take a chocolate covered strand of his hair, wiping the frosting from his hair. Tokito watches me as I lick the frosting from my fingers. I take Tokito's hand, swiping his fingers through a small pile of chocolate frosting. I move the chocolate covered fingers to my mouth, starting to slowly lick the chocolate off of his fingers, taking them into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his fingers. Tokito moans softly and I smile, pulling his fingers from my mouth. I lean in, pressing my lips against his. He stiffens a moment, then melts into me. I wrap my arms around him, holding him up as I brush my tongue across his lips. He parts his lips and I slide my tongue into his mouth, licking past his lips, then teeth, swirling my tongue around his mouth, exploring it.

He pulls back finally, looking up at me, violet eyes half lidded, cheeks tinged pink. "K. . . Kubo-chan. . ."

"Yes, Tokito?"

He grabs my face and kisses me again, pushing against my lips with his tongue. I part my lips, feeling his tongue plunge deep into my mouth, exploring it. I slip a hand under the hem of his shirt, sliding it up the bare skin underneath, causing him to moan against the kiss. My hand continues up, finding a nipple, rubbing it, feeling it harden under my touch. He groans again, pulling back. "Kubo-chan?"

"What?"

"Ar. .. .are you gonna. .. . "

"Fuck you? Most likely." I reply smoothly, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Tokito follows me willingly, watching me with intense violet eyes as I pull his shirt off, then play with the button on his jeans. Moments later, I have him standing in only his boxers and the glove on his right hand.

I lean in, sliding my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, yanking them off. He blinks at me, then smiles lightly as he stands, almost naked before me. "One more thing."

"Yeah. Your clothes."

I laugh lightly. "No."

"Then what?"

"This." I reach forward, pulling the glove off of his right hand. He freezes and I let my eyes rove over him, sliding over his chest, seeing the ribs that still press against the skin, covered by a thin layer of muscle and skin. I trail a hand over his chest, feeling the hardened muscles of his slightly concave stomach under my fingertips as I continue down to the soft halo of dark black hair that surrounds his manhood, which is beginning to harden. He reaches forward, using the claws on his right hand to unclothe me. I take his hand in my unoccupied hand, feeling the soft fur under my grasp as he pulls his hand out of mine. "Go lay down on the bed."

He nods and obeys as I walk to the dresser, pulling out a small bottle of oil. I carry it back to him, spreading it on my fingers. "K. . . Kubo-chan?"

"You're a virgin, aren't you."

"Yeah. . ."

"Trust me, Tokito." I slip one finger in his tight opening, the oil providing an easy entrance. He groans, twisting slightly as I slide a second finger in.

"It hurts. . ."

"I know. It'll get better." I reply softly, scissoring my fingers, stretching him. He groans, twisting under me again. I feel the muscles of his opening relax and I smile, pulling my fingers out of him. He relaxes into the bed, his violet eyes widening as he realizes I'm spreading the oil on my own stiff dick.

"Ku. . . Kubo-chan?"

"Just hang on. This will hurt at first." I say softly, spreading his legs, lifting his hips slightly. I line my dick up with his opening, plunging in, extracting a soft cry from the younger man underneath me. His cry makes me shudder slightly, arousal flowing through every cell of my body. I begin pumping in and out of him, watching as the pain in his face drains to pleasure. I smile, taking his dick into my hand, pumping it with the same speed I'm pounding into him. Tokito's violet eyes, which have fallen shut, fly open and he arches slightly.

"Gahh!"

I lean in, kissing him, feeling him moan against my lips. Too soon I climax, releasing my cum into him, feeling him explode over my hand, and his stomach. I gently pull out of his anus, smiling down at him. "How are you feeling now?"

"I. . . I wanna do it again. . ." He murmmers, his soft voice bringing me back to arousal.

"Are you sure?"

"Y. . .yeah. It hurts, but it feels really good." He smiles slightly.

"All right then." I smooth more oil on my dick, but rather than slide into him, I begin kissing down his chest. Tokito moans in pleasure as I lick one of his nipples, then continue down until I reach his dick. I take his dick into my mouth, suckling on it, swirling my tongue over his length, feeling him shudder. I continue licking his dick, sucking, smoothing, waiting until he reaches his climax, coming in my mouth. I swallow, then pull back, wiping some cum from the corner of my mouth. I move back up, slipping into his ass, hearing him groan in pleasure and pain.

Halfway through our third time of sex, Tokito's forehead wrinkles and he frowns. "Kubo-chan, something's burning."

I frown as well, sniffing the air, smelling buring plastic. "The oven."

"Oh shit!"

I pull out from him, dashing into the kitchen, still naked. Tokito follows slower, stumbling. We both stop in the doorway, staring at the oven, which has flames leaping from it. I grab the fire extinguisher, spraying down the oven. "Well. . . it looks like we won't have any cupcakes after all."

Tokito frowns lightly, then looks at the frosting that is left in the bowl. He smirks, swiping some up. "But we still have the frosting."

I arch an eyebrow as he comes over to me, spreading it on my dick. "Tokito?"

He kneels, taking my chocolate covered dick into his mouth, licking the frosting off, sucking, making me groan in pleasure, weaving my fingers through his hair. The smoothness of his motions make me shudder, then release into his mouth. He swallows and pulls back, smiling up at me. "Was that good?"

I nod, unable to speak for the moment.

"Come on. Back to the bedroom." He takes my hand, pulling me back into the darkened room, where we continue fucking each other until Tokito finally passes out from exhaustion and I pull back, standing, looking down at the sleeping boy. His black hair is messy and rumpled from the sex and he is covered in cum, a bit of blood, and oil. The bedsheets and mattress on his right side are scarred deeply from him grasping it. I smile, grabbing a bedsheet, looking over at the clock, which reads eight in the morning. I wrap the bedsheet around my waist, shuffling out into the main room. I head into the kitchen, frowning lightly as I see the mess. I light a cigarette, leaning against the counter. Feh. I'll clean it later.

The sound of the doorknob being tried startles me and I reach for a knife, watching the front door with narrowed eyes. Shit. We forgot to lock the door.

The door slowly slides open and I hear footsteps. Kasai suddenly appears in the doorway and I relax, then laugh lightly at his expression.

Kasai's grizzled face goes slack for a moment when he sees me. It must be a sight. . .Me, ass naked, save for a bedsheet held lightly around my waist, bruises showing on my hips above the bedsheet, long scratches covering my torso, cigarette hanging from my lips, standing in a kitchen covered in frosting, fire extinguisher and soot.

"Do I want to know what happeend here, Makoto?"

"It would be better if you didn't ask."

"Then I won't." He sighs. "Where's Toki-boy?"

"Sleeping in the back."

"Oh." He rubs a hand over his face. "I came to tell you that we have more information on W.A., but. . .it looks like you're busy."

"Bring it over later and I'll look through it."

"Fine. And for god's sake, lock your damn door."

I smile. "Hai, hai."

"Kubo-chan?" Tokito's sleepy voice rouses me from my thoughts. I look up to see him shuffling through the living room, wearing absoutely nothing, rubbing one of his eyes with a balled fist, sleep still hanging over him like a cloud. "Wh. . .what's going on?"

"Kasai's here. Apparently, he has more information on W.A."

"Oh." Tokito looks at Kasai with a slightly dazed look. The look on Kasai's face is priceless, seeing Tokito, ass naked, bruises dark against the lighter skin of his hips, bodily fluids on his body, violet eyes still dazed, black hair rumpled. I can only imagine the thoughts running through my uncle's head and I smirk lightly.

"Go back to sleep."

"I still want cupcakes."

I look over my shoulder, laughing a bit at the burned oven. "I'll get cleaned up and go buy some."

"Okay." He shuffles over to me, then kisses me passionately. "Good night."

I kiss the top of his head. "Good night, Tokito."

Kasai watches us until Tokito shuffles off, returning to the bedroom. "Makoto?"

"If you're going to say anything about my sexuality, don't."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say, don't hurt Toki-boy. He's too kind hearted."

"I won't." I smile lightly at Kasai. "If you'll excuse me, I want to take a shower."

"All right then." Kasai walks to the door. "I'll talk to you later, Makoto."

"Hai, hai." As Kasai leaves, I head into the bathroom, turning on the water, showering quickly. I finish, then dress and head to the store. I buy a package of premade cupcakes, bringing them back to the apartment. Tokito is awake when I get back, playing video games. "You should be asleep."

"N. .. no." He looks over at me, violet eyes dark. "I can't sleep when you're not here."

"I see." I smile, sitting beside him, holding up the bag with the cupcakes in it. "I have cupcakes."

His eyes light up and I feel warmth spread throughout me. Perhaps. . . I have found love. . .and truth. . .

"Give me one!"

I pull one out of the package, holding it above his head, watching as he tries to get it. He finally glowers, then kisses me suddenly, startling me. I drop my hand and he snatches the cupcake, sitting back down, smirking. "Hm. The kitten is getting smarter."

"Not a cat." He mumbles, his voice muffled by the cupcake.

I ruffle his hair. "Whatever you say."

"Hmph."

I drop the bag holding the rest of the cupcakes into his lap. "Eat your cupcakes. I'm going to go order a new oven."

"Hey Kubo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"We should make cupcakes again as soon as we get the new oven."

"Hai, hai."

&&&  
A/N: Sooooo... this came from the strangest place... but that's another story.

Anyway. I hope ya'll like it.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
